


一辆车驶过

by yunoooo



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunoooo/pseuds/yunoooo





	一辆车驶过

于炀就这么坐在他家队长大腿上，俯下头试探性的碰了一下祁醉的嘴唇，随后伸出舌尖，舔了一下唇缝，祁醉顺势张开嘴，没拿青团的手自然而然地伸进于炀队服T恤里，两人舌尖交缠，祁醉的手也没闲着，在于炀腰间游走，一路轻抚至胸部，祁醉用拇指摩挲着于炀的乳头，又使坏般的按了按于炀的乳头，得偿所愿地听到于炀哼唧了两声。揽着于炀的手轻轻一用力，两人几乎胸膛相贴。  
“我硬了于队，满足一下替补人员？”  
“好，都听你的。”  
祁醉将没吃完的豆沙青团随手扔到了桌子上，起身牵着于炀走向休息室，进门之时于炀有点犹豫。  
“队长，回卧室吧，这里……”  
祁醉轻笑一声，揽住于炀的腰，将他带进门里，“又不是没在这里做过，怎么，炀神害羞不愿意？”说罢还微微低头看向于炀，似是要验证他是不是又脸红了。  
“没……说了都听你的。”  
祁醉松开放在于炀腰间的手，走向沙发坐下，招手示意于炀过去。于炀走到沙发前，祁醉牵起他的双手，吻过戴戒指的手指，抬头看着他，恶劣道：“今天自己脱给我看。”虽然早已坦诚相见多次，但近乎每一次都是祁醉一边亲吻着、抚摸着他一边脱掉他的衣服，现在祁醉不错眼珠的盯着他，在他面前自己把衣服一件一件脱下来，于炀还是略感羞耻，不过他还是顺着祁醉的意思，乖乖地先是脱下队服外套，又撩起T恤脱下，最后解开队服裤子。祁醉看于炀不再有动作，手指搭上于炀的内裤，勾住内裤边缘。  
“小哥哥，你还有一件呢。”  
“内裤……也要脱掉吗？”  
“当然，不脱怎么做？”祁醉玩味地看着他，勾着内裤边的手指缓缓地滑向于炀两腿间隆起的部位，并将手掌放在上面揉了两下。  
“宝贝儿都这么硬了，快脱下来，我给你口。”  
“我也想……给你口。”于炀拉起祁醉放在自己那处的手，轻轻一拽，意思是让祁醉站起来，“队长，我来帮你把衣服脱了吧。”祁醉就势起身，嘴里还不忘调戏一句：“今天的炀神有一点点主动喔。”

待两人皆脱去衣物后，祁醉自己躺在沙发上，不过由于空间有限，只能曲着腿，而于炀则是两腿分开跪在祁醉身上，头埋在祁醉腿间，一手撑着沙发，一手扶着祁醉的阴茎，舌尖在铃口处打转，随后扶着柱身往自己口中送，待吞的不能再吞时，于炀略抬腰身，让阴茎在自己口中抽送起来。而祁醉一只手一下一下有节奏的撸动着于炀的阴茎，另外一只则用手背在于炀大腿内侧游走，时而还会碰一碰囊袋。  
“队长，痒……别摸了。”  
“小哥哥不让摸，那怎么办呢……”  
祁醉直接伸舌去舔于炀的囊袋，舔一下便离开，于炀那处一会儿被柔软湿润的舌头爱抚，一会儿又接触到凉凉的空气，这种感觉激得于炀一边吞吐着祁醉的巨物一边鼻中哼出了声。听到于炀的声音祁醉心满意足，原本抚慰着于炀的手停止了动作，也扶着柱身送进了自己口中，不过两人在这方面的经验还是有一定的差异，祁醉显然更熟练一些，不仅抽送的速度比于炀快，扶着柱身的手还会照顾到没能吞进去的部分，并且没忘了分给囊袋一些抚摸。  
一开二去于炀被刺激的有些做不下去，抽送时断时续，口中含糊不清的呻吟声越来越大，随着祁醉速度的加快，于炀感觉自己就快达到顶点了。  
“队长……别，要射了，你……你快拿出去。”  
闻言，祁醉改用手继续快速撸动，一番努力后于炀射在了祁醉脖颈、前胸处。休息室里不会有润滑剂这种东西，祁醉只能借着手上的精液帮于炀做扩张。刚刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，祁醉刚刚放进去一根手指于炀便难耐的哼唧一声，后穴不由自主的夹紧。  
“放松宝贝儿，夹得太紧了。”  
于炀看了看眼前挺立的祁醉那巨物，深吸一口气，缓慢呼气，继续做之前未做完的事，上下舔着那柱身，身后传来祁醉一声满足的叹气。当手指加到三根的时候，于炀的动作又进行不下去了，整个人软的撑不住沙发，改用手臂堪堪能撑住身体，头靠着祁醉的大腿。  
“嗯……队长可以了。”  
“可以了？不好好扩张受伤了怎么办。”  
“真的可以了，想要……你。”  
既然童养媳都说了想要，祁醉的手指自然没有在于炀的身体里多作停留，  
“翻过身来。”祁醉指挥着于炀调整姿势，在沙发这个不大的空间里，祁醉稍稍坐起身来，而让于炀头枕着沙发扶手，呈半躺姿势，又捡起早已被挤到地上的靠枕垫在于炀腰下，抬高了整个下半身，更加方便祁醉进入。  
祁醉并不急着马上开始，他从于炀小腹一路吻上去，舌尖挑逗着一边的乳头，另一边则是用手轻捏、按压、抚摸。于炀的胳膊环上祁醉，轻抚他的后背，，呼吸一下比一下重，其中还夹杂着难以忍耐的呻吟声。祁醉在胸前吻够了，继续向上，吻上喉结，辗转舔祗，最后停留在于炀的唇，祁醉只需用舌尖轻轻一舔于炀便乖乖听话的张开嘴，将他迎进自己口中，两条腿情难自禁地盘在祁醉的腰上，甚至偶尔用脚摩挲祁醉的大腿。  
一吻结束以后，祁醉离开于炀的身体，坐回原处，将于炀的两腿架在自己腰间，碍于空间有限，祁醉自己的腿只能弯曲着踩在沙发上。祁醉扶着已经有些发紫的阴茎先在于炀的穴口处蹭了蹭，随后掌握着分寸，缓缓进入。虽然忍的很难受，但是祁醉依旧先从慢速的抽插开始，他扶着于炀的腰，一下一下地先让于炀去适应身体里的巨物。待祁醉觉得时候差不多了，便开始加速抽插，于炀的身体他把握的很准，每一下都能精撞击到那处敏感点，于炀的呻吟声随着节奏加快而变大。  
这个体位于炀只要一低头就能清楚的看到交合之处，虽然心里觉得有些羞耻，但于炀却不愿移开视线，眼前晃动着的祁醉小腹的纹身“Youth”，以及祁醉那根巨物在自己的后穴里进出的样子，耳朵里传进的声音是祁醉粗重的呼吸声和囊袋拍打臀肉发出的“啪啪”声，加之祁醉一刻不停的刺激着他的G点，生理上的舒爽加上 “队长正在操干我”这种心理带来的愉悦让于炀更快的濒临高潮。  
祁醉仿佛是感知到于炀的兴奋一般，又提快了速度，生理与心理的双重满足让于炀叫的越来越大声。  
“队长……老公……Drunk……”基本能叫的称呼都叫了。  
“啊……喜欢。”  
“喜欢什么？”祁醉使坏，明知故问。  
“喜欢你……”  
“说清楚，喜欢我什么。”  
“什么都……喜欢。”  
“全部……喜欢。”  
“宝贝儿，今天没带套，我还能射在里面吗？”  
“好……”于炀在这方面从来不会拒绝祁醉什么，不论祁醉说什么他都会同意。  
“队长……好快，太快了……要不行了，啊……”  
“队长……想射，要射了。”  
“等我，我们一起。”  
祁醉腾出一只手，快速的上下撸动着于炀的阴茎，自己也加快的速度做最后的冲刺，于炀的呻吟声甚至带了点哭腔，眼角也有了泪珠，最终两人一同达到顶点。从于炀身体里退出来后，祁醉又伏到于炀身上，吻去他眼角的眼泪。  
“弄疼你了？”  
“没有，不疼的。”于炀嗓子已经有些哑了。  
“那你告诉我，眼泪是怎么回事？”眼泪是怎么回事祁醉怎么会不知道，在这种事上于炀又不是第一次这样，他不过是想听于炀自己亲口说出来。  
“因为……因为舒服，太舒服了……”于炀越说声音越小。  
得到了想要的回答，祁醉笑了笑，吻上于炀的额头，随后捡起地上扔着的两人的队服外套，给于炀盖好，自己则先去穿衣服。  
“你先简单套上外套，我抱你会房间去洗澡。”  
“嗯……”  
“听话，不能应付，要好好清理。”祁醉简单穿好衣服坐在沙发上嘱咐于炀，“需要我帮忙吗，小哥哥？”  
“不用……我自己就行。”于炀听到祁醉这么说害羞的把脸缩进盖着的外套里。祁醉也没再继续逗他，只是伸手揉了揉于炀露在外面的头发，捡起地上的裤子准备帮他穿上……


End file.
